A Prophecy Change
by Sitting Wolf
Summary: Annabeth and Grover find a new friend who is a child of the big three, but they discover a principle who is controlling the minds of hundreds of high school teenagers. Now the prophecy will change as a new child of The Big Three is born. Read as thy wish.


**Chapter 1 The Beginning **

It was Algebra class; we were doing boring fraction multiplying. My mind was wandering elsewhere. My locker, which until a couple of days ago was "supposedly'' a normal locker, boy, was I wrong. Maybe I should tell you more about myself than me in algebra class.

My first couple of days went well relatively normal. I hung out with all of my old friends from my previous year and socialized with them until class started. The new high school thing was kind of awkward for me and a lot of my other friends I was guessing felt the exact same way. But I didn't let it really show until all of my friends asked what my plans were for the next couple of days. I still hung out with my friends; Luke (I'm guessing that was a nickname.) And Grover, they had saved me from many embarrassing moments in my life. I was grateful to have such great friends like them. We told each other everything. Like when I was about to walk into the girls bathroom by mistake because my bladder was about to explode, Grover quickly pulled me away and into the boys bathroom. He said that he had the same similar experience.

Luke on the other hand did not like me at first. He thought that since I was a transfer student that I didn't matter to him. That soon changed as the school bully, Lawrence got to me first. Well to start this is only in Third grade and he was an overly grown boy that already must've hit puberty then or something because he was freakishly taller than I was. He pushed me down the hill in a trashcan and laughed hysterically. Luke comes out of nowhere and gives him a good kick in the face that sent him rolling down the hill, crying. It was very funny. Then he came up to me shook my hand and said ''I'm Luke nice to meet you.'' I guess that since I stood up to the class bully I guess that he accepted me as a friend. Then that's when we became best friends. I never really knew his real name or family. I think that one of his parents is dead. He doesn't like to talk about them. Or do anything with them actually. Like when the parent picnic was coming up I asked him if he was going to bring his mom or dad he just answered no reluctantly and sadly and went into a corner to be alone. He tends to get moody now a days and go off on people that have no apparent reason to get him mad. But then he goes up and apologizes to them and gives them some gum.

We all sat together and always ate lunch together. I guess that we all could since we always had the same lunch period since we were all the same age from Elementary school to Middle school. But now that we're in high school, we might have different Lunch periods and have to eat with new kinds of people. But luckily this year we all got the same Lunch period. And we were all freshmen so that was not that nice because all of the seniors hated freshmen. Oh well they are going to have to deal with it. Some seniors have let us sit at their table with sophomores. So Luke and I sat there while Grover went to go deal with his Schedule mess-up. That means that he might not be able to have lunch with us. So Luke and I crossed our fingers. Later after lunch we meet up with Grover and as it turns out all of his classes got switched and he no longer has lunch with us anymore. But I guess that these things do happen. The day passed by seemingly with an eerie feeling coming from our principal. I think it was just the new school smell or something.

That night fell over my neighborhood like water in a glass. An ominous storm brewed and reared straight for our town. It came and stayed. Lots of lightning, thunder that shook the house, and rain and hail, but no wind or anything _else_. As it turns out the storm had tornado producing conditions and was about to hit our town when it turned and hit the town right next to us. It got destroyed. We were all lucky not to be part of that. The next day lunchtime seemed like an endless goal of negativity as the day slowly passed by. Finally LUNCH, I sped up to Luke and since we were both interested in meteorology we had to find out why the tornado missed us. We concluded that the jet stream turned the direction of the wind to turn the storm. After lunch when I went to my locker I tried to find a pencil but I just couldn't. It was as though it disappeared into thin air. Then the next day I found my stuff in the choir room under the piano. My teacher kept on giving me all of my stuff. (and some items that I don't want to name.)

Well you know how you get that weird feeling that someone's looking at you and absolutely no one's around. Like when you're in your room and you feel that someone's standing right there but there's no one there. Well that's how I felt the whole time I was in school. It was weird. And the time I felt it the most is whenever I passed by my principle Mr. Saw. He was bald and didn't talk much except for at assemblies. It was like he couldn't stop. His eyes seemed to hypnotize all of the other students. Except for Luke, Grover, and I. Grover and Luke just looked frightened whenever he raised his voice or looked at them. I just thought it was bogus. All of the students (including the seniors) just seemed to listen like little angels, like they were in a trance. Also I could have sworn if I wasn't seeing things, it looked as though his eyes were illuminating a green glow. It freaked me out a little. He was never in his office, or anywhere in the halls. Where did he go all the time? After the assembly I had lunch. Luke is going to have to wait. I followed Mr. Saw into the choir room. He moved the piano and kneeled down next to the tile where all of my stuff kept on appearing.

"Ha-ha very clever, but you can't hide from me." He spoke. Then he opened the tile and there was a burst of light and he disappeared. I got so freaked out I ran out of the choir room and ran into my science teacher, whose stuff went air born into the air and made it rain papers. I got detention for running in the halls.

Then when I talked to Luke he said that he saw one of our English teachers in the hallway and it looked as though she grew wings and sprouted talons and flew away. I know it sounds insane but he could've sworn that he saw just that. I told him about my encounter with Mr. Saw and how he lifted up the tile and vanished. In between classes we meet up with Grover and he explained that his gym teacher Mr. White well when he was playing tennis he wasn't paying attention and he hit the ball too hard and it hit Mr. White in the face and well I don't really know how to explain this without barfing, his face just absorbed the hit and ricocheted it back on the court. The whole class just stopped playing. And Mr. White's face turned furry and then it flickered back to his original face again.

Other than that I had a pretty normal first week.

Now back to my algebra class, I was in there minding my own business when I ask for the bathroom pass. (I didn't actually have to go to the bathroom but I was bored and wanted to get out of that classroom.) I made it there and back when I hear thunder and feel the whole school rumble. Suddenly an electric shock went through my body and I blacked out and fell to the ground.

I awoke in a girl's hands. She said that the classroom was struck by lightning. She said that the only thing that was actually ruined was my seat. It's a good thing that everyone in the classroom moved away from my seat. Otherwise they would have been hurt too. My seat was completely incinerated, but the weirdest thing was, I had seen this before. Everything. It was Déjà vu. Anyway the girl whose hands I awoke in told me a brief story of what happened. A lightning bolt had hit the roof of my algebra class. It was redirected through the lights and onto my seat. I had a bad feeling that that was an assignation attempt to kill me. The girl quickly told me this and when the people started coming, she was gone with nothing left but a brief sent of sea breeze. For the whole rest of the day I steered clear of potential dangers.

I told Grover and Luke about this and they for some odd reason just smiled and looked at each other like this was supposed to happen. All that I could think to do until Lunch was hold my crystal necklace and hope that this would pass. It didn't. It got even weirder.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you about my crystal. It looks like a lightning bolt that was frozen in time inside a crystal. It has always fascinated me so. I don't know why but my crystal always calmed me. My mom says that I've always had it since I was a baby. I guess that I had to believe her because she was my only parent.

Oh yeah, my mom is a single parent that has a really bad job. This just goes to prove that some of the best people in life have the most absolute rotten luck. My mom's job is being a house cleaner. She goes in everyday while I'm in school and has to clean houses for a living. So you can probably guess that I'm not rich. So therefore I'm not popular either. Most of the popular people can afford to buy brand-name clothes. Just like the most popular girls in the school. Well they're twins actually, their names and Stephanie and Nicole. They pretty much dominate the school, pretty much everyone knows them. They're not mean that much or anything. They just get every single guy they want. They live with their dad. I think he's rich I'm not sure. I sometimes talk to Stephanie but Nicole always chases me away. She scares me sometimes. They only told me that their mom died in a bizarre car crash. They didn't really like talking about their mom I could tell; by the way they talked about her. I'm guessing they weren't that close when she died.

Anyway back to my mom, she always seems to be in a good mood. Well considering the fact that she had to have her kidney taken out, and had to have a tumor removed from her heart she wasn't feeling that well. Well the heart thing recently happened so I'm guessing she will be feeling really better real soon. But to have all of these things happen to her, I'm very proud to call my mother my hero. She's always in a good mood for me. Yeah so I guess that I pretty much always believed her. So why would she be wrong about my necklace? It always seemed to sparkle whenever I was mad. Kind of weird I guess, but that's me unique!

Then Luke did something very odd after school. While we were riding the bus home he made me promise that I wouldn't freak out to what he was about to do. But the weird thing was, he wouldn't tell me what he was going to do. So the whole bus ride I kept on wandering what he was going to do. So when the bus ride that seemed like forever finally ended I was left wandering more about the secret of my necklace. I just couldn't stop asking myself questions like "When did I ever take it off?" or "Why a lightning bolt?" I mean I really like storms and everything I mean I love storms. I wanted to be a meteorologist when I was an adult. But that doesn't explain why a lightning bolt?

"You will soon find out why a lightning bolt." Luke said.

"How, or wait, were you just reading my mind?" I said. "Wow, weird."

Then he said "Remember what I told you." And he ripped off my necklace and analyzed it for a second. Then blurted out and "Ah here it is" and threw down my crystal and made it shatter. Then this is where it got very weird. The crystal released a yellow lightning bolt that immediately appeared in my hand as a lightning bolt that was captured inside a purple see through crystal. This sword was long and looked like it could really hurt someone.

"Wow" I said in awe. My mouth was drooling a little. I couldn't believe this. Then my mom opened the outside door and Luke almost jumped six feet in the air he was so surprised.

"Are you coming in soon honey?" She asked, not even aware of the sword in Luke's hand.

"Yes mom one more minute." I said as quickly as I could to make her leave. The door closed. Luke then pressed the two end lightning bolts that were attached to the handle and transformed my sword back into my necklace. Then he said "See you later.", and sped off toward his house in a sprint. I just stood there for about ten minutes in awe. I couldn't believe that Luke did all of this and then ran toward his house. He didn't even say bye. I went in and made up some excuse about Luke telling me about the homework. I did however ask her at the dinner table if she saw anything like a sword or something in Luke's hands. She answered in a quick haste and said 'eat your vegetables dear.' I then thought I went insane because she didn't see anything.

That night I tried to get some good sleep but didn't because all I could think of all night was my sword. My necklace had been on my neck the whole time even though I dropped it in my front yard. How did it get back on my neck? I didn't dare try to transform it into a sword again in fear that something bad would happen.

Tomorrow came with a grey sky that seemed to be a symbol of sadness. I don't know why but it did. I went to school in a fluster. I found Grover and Luke. They seemed, occupied with something else. They kept on looking around like someone was going to pop out. I waited until study hall to freak out totally. But the class before, language, Grover was in too. I kept on trying to talk to him but he just kept on saying HOLD ON UNTIL AFTER CLASS. So I waited and waited then finally RING!! I ran over to him as fast as I could and started talking to him all at once. He put up his hand as a signal for me to stop.

"Yes I know about everything; the sword, your necklace and everything. Follow me. We met up with Luke at Lunch and they took me to the choir room where all of my stuff from my locker kept on coming out under the piano. They opened a tile from under the piano after they pushed it out of the way. The tile lifted out from under like it had never been touched. Then that means when I saw the principle open the tile he had been in here before. They removed the tile and again a blinding light came out from underneath the tile again and blinded me. But for some reason this time it was brighter. I guess that was because we were closer. The room that I entered was phenomenal. It had a statue of every single Greek god. I couldn't believe that this was here.

"How does no one know about this, how is it hidden? "I asked.

"This room is hidden by all of our CJ."

"This is our secret room, only heroes can get into here." They both said in unison. "That's why we've been so nervous, when you said that you saw the principle come into here. It's protected by CJ and we don't know how he got in here."

"We think he's a Phylchite; a mythological creature that hypnotizes people into doing or giving him something." Grover said.

"That's why at all of the assemblies all of the students listen to him so perfectly." Luke said. "

"Well that's everyone except me, you, and Luke. And for some reason the twin's Stephanie and Nicole. But were looking into that." Grover said with such ambition he almost fell down.

"So does time stand still in here or what?" I asked.

"Yes actually it does." Luke said.

"So why doesn't Mr. Saw affect us?'' I asked.

"Well us being heroes we are immune." Grover said. "Oh yeah I should probably tell you about CJ and the heroes thing right?''

'Yeah that would be very helpful." I said.

"Well" Grover said. "You know how people used to talk about the mythological gods and monsters?" Grover asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well they are real, everything about them. Zeus, Cerberus, the whole everything."

"Yes everything and in order for you to be worthy of this knowledge you have to defeat a monster to prove yourself."

"Wait so what happens when a mortal sees a monster or something?" I asked

"I was getting to that." Grover said impatiently. "Well there's something called Clouded Judgment. Or CJ for short."

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY? Both of you are insane!! I'm out of here!" I started to walk out when Luke grabbed my collar and pulled me back.

"No you stay here!" Luke shouted frustrated pushing on his temples.

"Ok anyway I can't slay anything." I said frightened.

"Yes you can!" Luke said. "and you are going to do it with Aftershock your loyal sword."

"Look I didn't ask for any of this!!" I shouted in frustration.

"Ok you are going to do this, we are going to get all of the students out of the spell of Mr. Saw, and we are going to report your victory to the fortress. OK?!" Luke said.

As we entered Mr. Saw's office we could feel him, drawling near. As we opened the door to his office A maniacal voice spoke "Hello children" with a crooked smile. "Why don't you come in and take a seat and we will talk about your problems.

**Chapter 2 You learn my name.**

Just as my twisted principle ended his municipal, maniacal, sentence he transformed. He transformed into what looked like Bigfoot but with no big feet. He was hairy all around and his eyes glowed green inferno. I could tell that his gaze was hypnotizing and effective because now that we were closer I could almost feel my mind turning into a cheese drooled slave. He had razor sharp, which glinted a little in the dark room. I heard a popping sound and seen that his shoes had been popped and replaced with claws. His face was now totally encased in fur. The only visible thing about him was his aurora-releasing eye's that made me stammer if I looked straight into them.

I tore off my removable crystal necklace and shattered it on the ground. Within a few seconds my trusty sword Aftershock was at my side. Then, suddenly I for no apparent reason I involuntarily help up my arm, with my sword's handle encased in it, and a lightning bolt came down and ignited my sword with a blazing inferno of electricity. With my principle in shock I stabbed him in the heart and he turned as grey as stone. Then he blew up in a blinding light of blazing, yellow dust.

"Wow how did you do that?" Asked Luke.

"Do what?" I asked. "Don't monsters die?"

"Well yes but your sword, it tapped into its elemental power on its own. That's rare and almost impossible to do as a first timer. The only one who has done that has been Zeus the fist and strongest of the gods. He used it to defeat you know who." Luke said.

"Oh mean Kronos?" I asked.

The ground rumbled a little, but not like thunder, like an earthquake.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! don't use that name here! Names are powerful!"

Suddenly a girl smashed through the room. She had a sword that was like mine, but there wasn't a lightning bolt incased inside the sword, there was a Trident encased inside if it with the sharp prong ends sticking out. She had black hair and sea blue eyes, like the churning of the sea that could be calm and soothing at one point, but then turn harsh and rough in an instant.

"Grover, come with me."

"Anyway come on!" The girl said. As we ran through the hallway the principle's office exploded. BOOM! We made it out before this sequence could take our lives.

"Ok one, why did our school just explode?"

Luckily all of the kids were out of the school along with the staff.

"Ok and another thing why did our principle just spontaneously combust after I slashed him? And last who in God's name are you?"

"Ok in order then?" The girl said. "Your principle is actually a mythological creature called a phylchite. He set a bomb to go off so he could try to escape death. Luckily I pulled the fire alarm to evacuate the remaining people from the building. Luke was sent out to your school to find any heroes that if any were here. And Grover is a satyr. And my name is Alex Sprite. Now what's yours?"

Oh my name is Eronnius Maldaeus or Ecros for short.

"Well here going to have to contact Chiron." Grover said.

"And Percy." Annabeth added.

"I think we have a big three child on our hands." Luke said as he threw a golden drachma into the school's misty fountain. The coin slowly vanished and an old man's face appeared in the mist.


End file.
